


Nothing But Lies

by The_Ace_Anon



Category: Real Person Fiction, Unus Annus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Emotional Abuse, Gaslighting, Gen, Homophobic Slurs, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ace_Anon/pseuds/The_Ace_Anon
Summary: Mori's always had memory problems, there were large portions of his life that he just couldn't remember. But he never thought about it too much, there was nothing to worry about. Right?
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Memento & Mori, Unus & Annus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Nothing But Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkwarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwarf/gifts).



> Based off of Darkwarf's (on Tumblr) characters. Go check it out if you're interested in these two.

Mori sighed as he cleaned up his friend’s empty wine bottles. He hated it when Memento drank. The smell of alcohol and the cool brown glass of the bottle only brought back bad memories. He’d told Memento that before right? He was positive he had, and yet his friend still-still...Mori frowned. What had he been thinking about? He couldn’t remember.

He noticed the nearby wine bottles and started to clean them up, shrugging off his forgetfulness. He’d had a spotty memory for pretty much his entire life, he was sure it’d come back to him later if it was important.

It didn’t take long to clean them up, just a few minutes. After finishing Mori popped into the living room to check up on Memento. He was laying face down on the couch, with a half-empty bottle of wine in his hand, and was mumbling to himself. It didn’t take a genius to figure out he was drunk.

He hated it so much when his friend drank. Sometimes it seemed like Mem was never not drinking. Mori knew he had a problem, but anytime he tried to get Memento to stop or at least drink a little less (preferably when he wasn’t around) he wouldn’t listen at all. He just-just...Mori blinked, what had he been thinking about?

“Morriiiiiiiiii!” Memento called out.

Mori looked down at his friend who was currently sprawled out on the couch, drunk, again. “Yeah Mem? What is it?”

“We’re friends right?” He asked, the words badly slurring.

“Of course,” Mori replied, giving his friend a small smile.

“And you’d care about me no matter what?”

“Um, yeah of...course. What is this about? Did something happen?”

“Yeahhhhh somethin’ happened. Can you come over here?”

Confused and concerned, Mori did what he asked. “Are you ok?”

“Yea jusssst let me-” Memento reached up to try and touch Mori’s forehead and Mori let him. The second he touched his forehead, Mori was overwhelmed with memories.

Things he could barely remember before suddenly became crystal clear. Years of repressed and forgotten anger made themselves known. Hundreds of repeated conversations. The...things that Memento had tricked him into doing. And something else, the reason why that year with Memento ended.

”I-you-how could you-” He could barely talk. His body was shaking and his breath came out in short bursts. ”What the _fuck_ Memento?! How could you-you lied to me for so long! You used me to do so many things tricked me in so many ways I don't- how could anyone- What the hell?”

Memento had just been silently watching him while he spiraled but at his question, his so-called friend’s expression hardened. ”You said you’d care about me, no matter what. You _lied_. Were you lying during that year too?! Have you ever cared about me?”

“I-yes-no, I don’t-” Mori screamed with frustration. “Stop making this about you! You did so many horrible things to me do you not understand how fucked up this is!? _What’s wrong with you_?”

“...What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with me is that no one gives a shit about me.” Tears started to drip down from Memento’s eyes. “What’s wrong with me is that my own parents kicked me out for being a fucking faggot! What’s wrong with me is that you forced me to lie to you and warp your memories because apparently, I’m not good enough on my own!”

“Memento I didn’t force you to do shit. You could have easily just accepted that I didn't want to be your friend and moved on but instead you chose to use me and manipulate me!”

“No, no you’re wrong. This is all your fault if you hadn’t gotten so pissed when I told the truth I never would have had to do any of this!” Memento stumbled off the couch, taking a half-empty bottle of wine with him. “You know what, I’m done. I’m tired of staying here with someone who’s only pretending to care about me when I work so much to help keep you sane.”

As Memento continued to scream at him for his ‘lies’, Mori felt a jolt of panic. Oh god, _he didn’t want Memento to leave_. It didn’t make sense, after all of the horrible things that his ‘friend’ had done to him he should feel relieved to see him going. But, the very thought of being without Memento terrified him. He couldn’t imagine living without him anymore, he couldn’t- 

Without thinking, Mori stormed over and grabbed the other by the arms, holding him so tightly that he couldn’t move. “ _You don’t get to just leave after the things you did to me_ .” he growled. Memento stopped yelling at him, he looked absolutely terrified but Mori couldn’t bring himself to care. “You treated me like an object, you left so many holes in my memories that I couldn’t even tell what was real and what wasn’t, you made me rely completely on you just to stay _sane_!”

“You don’t know what it was like! Living in a constant fog. Feeling like someone had been kissing me but not knowing why because you’d think I’d remember being kissed.” Mori let out a humorless laugh. He could feel tears running down his cheeks. “I’d feel like I was hungover but of course I couldn’t be hungover because I hadn’t touched alcohol in years! Unless of course _someone_ made me forget I hate it. I thought I was going crazy, I remembered feeling angry but couldn’t remember why, I couldn’t tell if something was actually happening or if it was just a dream, nothing felt real. Except of course you!” Mori tightened his grip and ignored Mem’s wince. “Did you do that on purpose? Made me feel like I was losing my mind just so I would spend more time with you? The only thing I knew for a fact wasn’t a fucking lie?! And yet-and yet even after every horrible thing you did to me. Even after every lie, every trick I don’t want you to leave. What the fuck did you do to me?!”

“I-” Memento stared at him, seemingly out of things to say for once in his life. “I...I didn’t do anything to you, you don’t want to leave because we’re best friends. _Remember Mori_?”

Mori blinked. What-what was going on? Where was he? Why was he- “Oh my god Mem I’m so sorry I don’t know why I was doing that!” He quickly let go of his friend’s arms. “I-I don’t know what happened, are you ok?”

Memento just looked at him, his expression unreadable. “I’m fine. We were cleaning up bottles and I almost hurt myself with one on accident. Remember?”

“Oh! Right! I remember now. I don’t know why I forgot.” He let out a small laugh. “My memory must really suck huh.”

“Yeah…” Memento looked away from him. “I’m going to bed, see you tomorrow.”

“Good night!” He called after him. Mori wiped his face and frowned. Why had he been crying?


End file.
